Elmo's Christmas Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Christmas Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: (Reading) Elmo's Christmas Adventure! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We Wish You A Merry Christmas!, We Wish You A Merry Christmas!, We Wish You A Merry Christmas!, And The Happy New Year! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, Today, Elmo, All Of His Friends, And Including The PBS Kids Characters are Here to Celebrate Christmas!, (Cheering) *Elmo: And Also, They're Going To Get A Christmas Tree To Decorate!, So, Come Along With Them! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Deck The Halls With Boughs Of Holly, Fa La La La La La La La La!, Tis The Season To Be Jolly, Fa La La La La La La La La!, Don We Now Our Gay Apparel, Fa La La La La La La La La La!, Troll The Ancient Yule Tide Carol, Fa La La La La La La La La! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Ooh!, Wow!, A Christmas Tree Was Beautiful!, And The Decorations Are Pretty Cool! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, Sounds Like Somebody's At Elmo's House!, Coming! *(Door Opens at Elmo's Friends) *Zoe: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Hi, Zoe!, Merry Christmas!, Come On In! *Telly: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Dash & Dot) *Dash: Hi There, Elmo!, Dash Here! *Dot: And Dot Here! *Elmo: Merry Christmas, Dash & Dot!, Come In! *Dash & Dot: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Dash & Dot! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Who Is It? *(Door Opens at Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff) *Barney: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Barney!, Come On In! *BJ: Thank You, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, BJ! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Who Could That Be?, Coming! *(Door Opens at Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, and Noo-Noo) *The Teletubbies: Eh-Oh, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas, Teletubbies!, Come On In! *Po: Thank You, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, More Guests!, Coming! *(Door Opens at The Boohbahs) *The Boohbahs: (Squeaking) *Elmo: Merry Christmas, Boohbahs!, Come In! *The Boohbahs: (Squeaking) *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Who Is It? *(Door Opens at Caillou, His Friends And Family) *Elmo: Hi, Caillou! *Caillou: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas! *Doris: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Cyberchase Characters) *Jackie: (Laughing) Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas, Cyberchase Characters! *Inez: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome!, Come In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Clifford, His Dog Friends, Emily Elizabeth, And His Friends) *Emily Elizabeth: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Emily Elizabeth!, And You Too, Clifford! *Clifford: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Arthur and His Friends) *Arthur: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Arthur!, Come On In! *Arthur: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Who Could It Be?, Coming! *(Door Opens at Bob the Builder) *Bob the Builder: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas, Bob!, Come On In! *Bob the Builder: Thank You, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Maya & Miguel) *Maya: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Maya & Miguel!, Come On In! *Miguel: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Who Could That Be?, Coming! *(Door Opens at Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Sagwa: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Sagwa!, Come On In! *Sagwa: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Coming! *(Door Opens at Jay Jay The Jet Plane) *Jay Jay: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You Too, Jay Jay!, Come In! *Jay Jay: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome!, Jay Jay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests, Coming! *(Door Opens at Zoboomafoo, The Kratt Brothers, and Zobooland Characters) *Zoboomafoo: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Zoboomafoo!, It So Good To See You!, Come On In! *Chris Kratt: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Max, Emmy, and His Dragon Friends) *Ord: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Ord!, Come In! *Cassie: Thank You, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Theo, Cleo, Lionel, Leona, and Click the Mouse) *Theo: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Theo, Cleo, Lionel, Leona, and Click the Mouse!, Come In! *Cleo: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Who Could That Be?, Coming! *(Door Opens at Thomas The Train, and His Train Friends) *Thomas: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Happy Holidays To You, Thomas!, Come On In! *Edward: Thank You, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests!, Coming! *(Door Opens at Snook the Sloth, and His Animal Friends) *Snook: Oh!, Hey There!, Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Snook!, Come On In! *Snook: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Coming! *(Door Opens at WordGirl) *WordGirl: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, WordGirl!, Come On In! *WordGirl: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, More Guests!, Coming! *(Door Opens at Curious George) *Curious George: (Saying Merry Christmas, Elmo!) *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, George!, Come On In! *Curious George: (Saying Thanks, Elmo!) *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Woofster) *Super Why: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Woofster: (Barks) *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You Too, Super Why!, Come On In! *Wonder Red: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests!, Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Word Friends) *Duck: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Word Friends!, Come On In! *Sheep: Thank You, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Coming! *(Door Opens at Sid The Science Kid) *Sid: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Happy Holidays To You, Sid!, Come In! *Sid: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests!, Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Martha Speaks) *Martha: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Martha!, Come On In! *Martha: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Everybody!, More Guests At Elmo's House!, Coming! *(Door Opens at Buddy, Tiny, and Polly) *Buddy: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Buddy, Tiny, and Polly!, Come In! *Tiny and Polly: Thank You, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo's Coming! *(Door Opens at Daniel Tiger, and His Animal Friends) *Daniel Tiger: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You Too, Daniel Tiger!, Come On In! *Mom Tiger: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Everybody!, Elmo Think It's A Last Guests!, Let's Go See Who It Is! *(Door Opens at Mama Mirabelle, and His Animal Kids) *Mama Mirabelle: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Merry Christmas To You, Mama Mirabelle!, Come In! *Bo: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *Big Bird: Great!, Everyone's Here! *Grover: Now That Everyone's Here, We Can All Celebrate Christmas! Right? *Elmo: Right, Grover! *Matt: Let's Do It! *Elmo: Okay! *Arthur: Yes! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Decorated Elmo's House) *Matt: Wow!, This House Looked So Beautiful!, Right, Jackie? *Jackie: Right, Matt! *Elmo: Now Lets Sing A Song About Chanukah *T-Bone: Hey, Cleo! *Cleo: Yes, T-Bone? *T-Bone: Do You Mind If All Of Us Can Sing If We Can Go Shopping, Cleo? *Cleo: Yeah! *Digit: Yes!, If We All Sing Together, Maybe We Can Go Shopping Until Santa Comes! Right, Inez? *Inez: Right, Digit! *Elmo: Okay! Let's Sing Together! *Grover: Hit It! *Big Bird: Okay, Grover! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Dashing Through The Snow In A One Horse Open Sleigh!, O'er The Fields We Go!, Laughing All The Way!, Bells On Bob Tails Ring, Making Spirits Bright!, What Fun It Is To Ride And Sing A Sleighing Song Tonight!, Oh!, Jingle Bells!, Jingle Bells!, Jingle All The Way!, Oh What Fun It Is To Ride In A One Horse Open Sleigh!, Hey!, Jingle Bells!, Jingle Bells!, Jingle All The Way!, Oh What Fun It Is To Ride In A One Horse Open Sleeeeeeigh! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: That Was Fun!, They're Here At The ShopRite To Get Some Christmas Stuff And They're Going To Sing Another Song As We Shop! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock!, Jingle Bells Swing And Jingle Bells Ring!, Snowing And Blowing Up Bushels Of Fun!, Now The Jingle Hop Has Begun!, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock!, Jingle Bells Chime In Jingle Bell Time!, Dancing And Prancing In Jingle Bell Square!, In The Frosty Air!, What a bright time, it's the right time, To rock the night away, Jingle bell time is a swell time, To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh, Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet, Jingle around the clock, Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet, That's the jingle bell rock, Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, In the frosty air, Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, Now the jingle hop has begun, Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, In the frosty air, What a bright time, it's the right time, To rock the night away (rock the night away), Jingle bell time is a swell time, To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh, Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet, Jingle around the clock, Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell (rock), Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Hey!, Friends And PBS Kids Characters!, What Groceries Do They Got Christmas? *Super Why: I Got Christmas Cookies! *Grover: I Got The Turkey! *Zoe: I Got The Ham! *Wonder Red: I Got The Corn! *Matt: I Got The Fruitcake! *Barney: I Got The Celery! *Daniel Tiger: I Got The Potatoes! *Alpha Pig: I Got The Peas! *Max: I Got The Mac And Cheese! *Emmy: I Got The Cranberry Sauce! *Jackie: I Got The Green Beans! *Inez: I Got The Carrots! *Digit: I Got The Sweet Potatoes! *Elmo: That's Everything We Need!, And Also, They're Going Home To Celebrate Christmas While They Sing Another Song!, So, Sing Along With Elmo!, Here We Go! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Prospero Y Ano Felicidad! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas, I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas, I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas from the Bottom, Of My Heart!, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Prospero Y Ano Felicidad! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Yay! We're Finally Home, Friends And PBS Kids Characters! *Big Bird: We're Going To Sing Another Song As We Carry The Groceries Inside Of Our House! *Digit: Here We Go! *Grover: Hit It! *Digit: Okay, Grover! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Joy to the world, the Lord is come, Let earth receive her King, Let every heart prepare Him room, And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing!, Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!, Let men their songs employ, While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains, Repeat the sounding joy, Repeat the sounding joy, Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy!, Joy to the world, now we sing, Let the earth receive her king, Joy to the world, now we sing, Let the angel voices ring, Joy to the world, now we sing, Let men their songs employ, Joy to the world,, now we sing, Repeat the sounding joy, Oh oh, He rules the world with truth and grace, And makes the nations prove, The light of His righteousness, And wonders of His love, And wonders of His love, And wonders of His love, And wonders, wonders, of His love, And wonders, wonders, of His love! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Good Job, Digit! *Digit: Your Welcome, Elmo! *Matt: Hey, Elmo! Let's Make The Feast For Your Friends!, Right, Elmo? *Elmo: Yes, Matt! *Inez: Okay! Let's Sing Another Song As We Make The Feast! *Clifford: Okay, Inez! Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) I just came back from a lovely trip along the Milky Way, Stopped off at the North Pole to spend a holiday, I called on dear old Santa Claus, To see what I could see, He took me to his workshop, And told his plans to me, so, You better watch out, you better not cry, Better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is comin' to town, He's making a list and checking it twice, Gonna find out who's naughty and nice, Santa Claus is comin' to town, (Caillou Chops The vegetables) He sees you when you're sleepin', He knows when you're a wake, He knows if you've been bad or good, So be good for goodness sake Oh! You better watch out, you better not cry, Better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is comin' to town, With little tin horns and little toy drums, Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums, Santa Claus is comin' to town, And curly head dolls that toddle and coo, Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too, Santa Claus is comin' to town, Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee, They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree, So!, You better watch out, you better not cry, Better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is comin' to town, Now Santa is a busy man, He has no time to play, He's got millions of stockings to fill on Christmas day, You'd better write your letter now, And mail it right away, Because he's getting ready, His reindeer's and his sleigh. So, You better watch out, you better not cry, Better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is comin' to town, He's making a list and checking it twice, Gonna find out who's naughty and nice, Santa Claus is comin' to town, He sees you when you're sleepin', He knows when you're a wake, He knows if you've been bad or good, So be good for goodness sake, Oh!, You better watch out, you better not cry, Better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is comin' to town, With little tin horns and little toy drums, Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums, Santa Claus is comin' to townAnd curly head dolls that toddle and coo, Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too, Santa Claus is comin' to town, Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee, They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree, So! You better watch out, you better not cry, Better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is comin' to town! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Good Job, Clifford! *Clifford: You're Welcome, Elmo! *Big Bird: Let's Sing Another Song As We Have Our Feast! *Wonder Red: Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Have a holly, jolly Christmas, It's the best time of the year, I don't know if there'll be snow, But have a cup of cheer, Have a holly, jolly Christmas, And when you walk down the street, Say hello to friends you know, And everyone you meet, Oh, ho the mistletoe, Hung where you can see, Somebody waits for you, Kiss her once for me, Have a holly jolly Christmas, And in case you didn't hear, Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas, This year! *(Song Ends) *Grover: Great Singing, Everyone! *Elmo: Now Let's Go To Sleep When Santa Comes While We Sing A Song Together! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Hushaby, hushaby, Christmas stars, Are in the Sky;, Sweet the bells of Christmas Eve, Babies, each a kiss, Receive., Hushaby, goodnight, Hushaby, goodnight!, Lullaby, Lullaby, Babies in their, Cradles lie;, Everyone in white, Is gowned, Hush, make not a single sound!, Lullaby, goodnight, Lullaby, goodnight!, Rockaby, rockaby, Christmas tide, Draweth nigh;, Quiet now the Tiny feet, Babies sleep so still, And sweet., Sweet dreams, Goodnight, Sweet dreams, Goodnight! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Hey, Friends And PBS Kids Characters! Wake Up, Everyone! *Elmo's Friends and the PBS Kids Characters: What Is It? What Is It? *Elmo: It's Christmas Time! *Elmo: Let's Sing Together To Go Unwrap The Presents On Christmas Day! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We waited all through the year, For the day to appear, We could be together in harmony, You know the time will come, Peace on earth for everyone, And we can live forever, In a world where we are free, Let it shine for you and me, There's something about Christmas time, Something about Christmas time, That makes you wish it was Christmas everyday, To see the joy in the children's eyes, The way that the old folks smile, Says that Christmas will never go away, We're all as one tonight, Makes no difference if you're black or white, 'Cause we can sing together in harmony, I know it's not too late, The world would be a better place, If we can keep the spirit, More than one day in the year, Send a message loud and clear, There's something about Christmas time, Something about Christmas time, That makes you wish it was Christmas everyday, To see the joy in the children's eyes, The way that the old folks smile, Says that Christmas will never go away, It's the time of year when everyone's together, We'll celebrate here on Christmas day, When the ones you love are there, You can feel the magic in the air, You know it's everywhere, There's something about Christmas time, There's something about Christmas time, There's something about Christmas time, There's something about Christmas time, That makes you wish it was Christmas every day, To see the joy in the children's eyes, The way that the old folks smile, Says that Christmas will never go away, There's something about Christmas time, Something about Christmas time, That makes you wish it was Christmas everyday, To see the joy in the children's eyes, The way that the old folks smile, Says that Christmas will never go away, Please tell me Christmas will never go away! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Hey, Friends and PBS Kids Characters!, What Do They Got? *Zoe: I Got A New Tutu, Elmo! *Digit: I Got A New Parakeet Named Ryder! *Daniel Tiger: I Got A New Trolley! *Alpha Pig: I Got My New Amazing Alphabet Tools! *Clifford: I Got A New Bone! *Wonder Red: I Got My New Wonder Words Basket! *Cleo: I Got My New Bow! *Super Why: I Got My New Why-Writer! *T-Bone: I Got My New Collar And Tag! *Princess Presto: I Got My New Magic Spelling Wand! *Martha: I Got A New Ball! *Cookie Monster: I Got A New Cookie! *Matt: I Got A New Lightsaber! *Telly: I Got My New Triangle! *Elmo: Let's Sing Another Song As We Get Open More Presents And Stuff! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light, Next year all our troubles will be out of sight, Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Make the yuletide gay, Next year all our troubles will be miles away, Once again as in olden days, Happy golden days of yore, Faithful friends who are dear to us, Will be near to us once more, Someday soon we all will be together, If the fates allow, Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow, So have yourself a merry little Christmas now! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Let's Sing A Final Song As We Say Merry Christmas! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We wish you a Merry Christmas;, We wish you a Merry Christmas;, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year., Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;, Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year., Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;, Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;, Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer, We won't go until we get some;, We won't go until we get some;, We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here, We wish you a Merry Christmas;, We wish you a Merry Christmas;, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! *(Song Ends) *(The End) Credits Sesame Street Created by Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Morrisett PBS Kids Created by Public Broadcasting Service Cast Kevin Clash - Elmo Caroll Spinney - Big Bird Martin P. Robinson - Snuffy Fran Bill - Zoe Martin P. Robinson - Telly Eric Jacobson - Grover David Rudman - Cookie Monster Carmen Osbahr - Rosita David Rudman - Baby Bear Eric Jacobson - Bert Steve Whitmire - Ernie Caroll Spinney - Oscar The Grouch Dick Maitland - Slimey Jerry Nelson - Count Von Count Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Lulu Fran Bill - Prairie Dawn Jerry Nelson - Herry Monster Jerry Nelson - Mr. Johnson Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Elizabeth Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Little Murray Sparkles Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Abby Cadabby Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Curly Bear Kevin Clash - Natasha Mason Therrel - Dash Elsie Fisher - Dot Dean Wendt - Barney Julie Johnson - Baby Bop Patty Wirtz - BJ Michaela Dietz - Riff Mark Heenehan - Tinky-Winky John Simmit - Dipsy Nikky Smedley - Laa-Laa Pui Fan Lee - Po Emma Insley - Humbah Alex Poulter - Zumbah Cal Jaggers - Zing-Zing Zingbah Phil Hayes - Jumbah Laura Pero - Jingbah Jaclyn Linetsky - Caillou Brigid Tierney - Rosie Pat Fry - Boris Jennifer Seguin - Doris Johanne Garneau - Leo Sofie Uretsky - Clementine Melissa Pirrera - Sarah Ellen David - Miss Martin Bob Gutt - Gilbert Novie Edwards - Jackie Annick Obonsawin - Inez Jacqueline Pillon - Matt Gilbert Gottfried - Digit Christopher Lloyd - The Hacker Len Carlson - Buzz Robert Tinkler - Delete John Ritter - Clifford Cree Summer - Cleo Kel Mitchell - T-Bone Cameron Clarke - Mac Cam Clarke - KC Tyisha Hampton - Mimi Grey DeLisle - Emily Elizabeth Cam Clarke - Mr. Howard Grey DeLisle - Mrs. Howard Gary LeRoi Gray - Charley Kath Soucie - Jetta Michael Yarmush - Arthur Michael Caloz - D.W. Tracy Braunstein - Baby Kate Sonja Ball - Jane Read Bruce Dinsmore - David Read Frank Welker - Pal Daniel Brochu - Buster Jodie Resther - Francine Melissa Altro - Muffy Alex Hood - Brain Bruce Dinsmore - Binky Patricia Rodriguez - Sue Ellen Holly G. Frankel - Fern Eleanor Noble - George Arthur Holden - Mr. Ratburn Joanna Noyes - Grandma Thora A.J. Henderson - Grandpa Dave Colin Murdock - Bob the Builder Candi Milo - Maya Nika Futterman - Miguel Holly Gauthier-Frankel - Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Debi Derryberry - Jay-Jay The Jet Plane Gord Robertson - Zoboomafoo Chris Kratt - Himself Martin Kratt - Himself Danny McKinnon - Max Andrea Libman - Emmy Janyse Jaud - Enirque Ty Olsson - Ord Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:DeviantART